Zoids: Armor of old
by DisKraced One
Summary: Sry, won't cont. until almost done wiht frozen flameA new tournament is started and the Blitz team enters. How good is the new teammate? (BL, BrN, LOC, hope that stands for a character i made)
1. The Tournament

Disclaimer:I don't own Zoids, but my dad does, Hahahahhahahhahahha, well not really.  
  
Author's Note:I hope you like my story, I never watched Zoids at the beginning so it was hard to understand later, so if some one could tell me how it ended that would help.  
  
~...~ = liger talking *...* = thoughts  
*~*~Chapter1:The Tournament Begins~*~*  
  
It had been four months since the Blitz team had had a battle and everyone was getting a little bored, but then the note arrived.  
  
Doc:Guess what everyone the ZBC is holding a big tournament!  
  
Brad:That's Great!  
  
Leena:Finally I was getting bored around here.  
  
Bit:Yeah if we had waited any longer for a fight Leena might have cracked.  
  
Leena:WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN BIT!!!!!  
  
Brad:Where is it Doc(luckily Brad's question broke up their fight)  
  
Doc: It's in Sinto City(A/N if anyone knows of a real city in Zoids tell me).  
  
Jamie: How far away is it?  
  
Doc: It's about a day away so after we're finished with dinner, hurry and pack up.  
  
Everyone: Cool!  
  
Bit finished packing early so he went to tell Liger Zero.  
  
Bit:Guess what buddy, we're gonna be in a tournament!  
  
~usually you let me have at least three quesses before telling me~  
  
Bit:Yea but I was too excited.  
  
~I can't wait I was getting bored just standing here, I swear I stared so long I saw the wall move~  
  
Bit: Haha well I'm gonna go check on everyone else, see ya buddy!  
  
*~*~The next day~*~*  
  
Bit slowly stumbled into the kitchen, it seemed like everyone but Leena was up. He sat down and Jamie tossed him some pancakes. Brad was reading the newspaper and sipping coffee. Doc was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Bit: Where's Doc?  
  
Jamie: He's getting the room numbers for our hotel.  
  
Bit: Don't we just stay in the base?(A/N what is their base called?)  
  
Jamie: The ZBC wants all participants to stay in a nearby hotel for some reason or another.  
  
Leena: Jamie what's for breakfast I'm starving?  
  
Jamie: Pancakes. He tossed here a few at that.  
  
*~*~Later after breakfast~*~*  
  
Doc: Is everyone ready to leave for Sinto City?  
  
Everyone: Yea!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Doc: Then let's go!!!  
  
*~*~When they arrived at Sinto City~*~*  
  
Doc: We're here!  
  
Leena: Finally I was tired of waiting.  
  
Doc: Our hotel should be close by, aha! There it is now, I'll check-in and you guys carry in your stuff.  
  
The team started unpacking then brought in their stuff to their rooms.  
  
Later, after they had unpacked they were hanging out in Doc's room.  
  
Bit: What should we do now?  
  
Just then someone knocked on the door.  
  
Doc: Hello, hey who are you?  
  
(person at door): Excuse me do you have room for a skilled Zoid battler?  
  
Leena summed up the person at the door, it was a tall girl, with blonde hair a T-shirt and jeans.  
  
Leena:No sorry we don't.  
  
Doc: Wait a sec, did you say Zoid battler, and what's your name?  
  
July: I'm July, and yes I am a Zoid battler.  
  
Doc: I'll make you a deal, if you can beat Leena, you can stay.  
  
July: Deal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: So what do you think? Please review and if you would like to be on a Zoid team tell me your age, name, gender, looks, attitude, and what type of zoid you would prefer no garuntee you'll get it.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. An enemy revealed

Disclaimer: If I owned Zoids, I wouldn't waste my time on this website, I'd waste my time out buying friends, and people say money can buy happiness.  
  
Author's Note: So this chapter is about Leena/Julys' fight and some other crap, also you'll notice that I will write in a different style then (name): blah blah blah.  
  
*~*~Where we left off~*~*  
  
"So what type of zoid do you have?" asked Doc.  
  
"I don't know what it is but I call it the 'Beetle'," said July.  
  
"The 'Beatle' never heard of anything like that," said Doc.  
  
"I'll show you, follow me," she ordered.  
  
They all did a jaw drop when they saw her zoid, it was a shaped like a beatle with large wings and a big blade on it's head that looked like a horn.  
  
"Wow!" esclained Doc.  
  
"You like it?" asked July, "It's an ultimate X."  
  
"Cool, so is mine!" said Bit.  
  
*cool so is mine, oh shut up, just because I don't have an ultimate X doesn't mean I should just be ditched, WAIT since when do I care what Bit thinks or says!!??* thought Leena.  
  
"Whatever let's just fight already," Leena grumpily yelled.  
  
*~*~In a nearby desert~*~*  
  
"You ready to be whooped,!!!???" yelled Leena.  
  
"No, I'm ready to whoop," countered July.  
  
"GO!!!!!!!" they both yelled.  
  
As soon as the battle started July took of into the air with her folded up wings. Leena tried to shoot her down, but she was too fast.  
  
"BEETLE BASH!!!!!!!!" yelled July and dived down at Leena.  
  
Leena quickly dodged out of the way and hit July with here tail sending her flying(well more then she was already) well she was out of control Leena shot her, but before any real damage could be done July landed and charged at Leena, when she got within melee range. She yelled "Super Horn Slash!" and cut into Leena's leg. The match was over.  
  
"That was amazing!" cried Jamie. (Is that out of caracter for him, I think it might be but I can't tell, since I don't know much about Jamie)  
  
"I coulda won if I tried," Leena grumbled.  
  
"Looks like you did and lost," smirked Bit.  
  
"I'LL GET YOU BIT CLOUD!" she said chasing him.  
  
"That normal?" asked July.  
  
"Yea," said Doc, Brad and Jamie.  
  
*~*~Back in front of their rooms~*~*  
  
"Oh no, I just realised something," moaned Doc.  
  
"What?" asked Jamie  
  
"We don't have enough rooms!" he said, " two people will have to share a room."  
  
"Not me!" yelled Jamie.  
  
"No way, if I have to I'll leave the team," said Brad.  
  
"Well it's down to Bit, Leena and July," said Doc, "and I'm sure you all agree that our new member should get her own room, am I right?"  
  
"yep," agreed everyone but Bit and Leena.  
  
"What? No way," said Leena and Bit.  
  
"Why not, this is your chance Bit," said Brad while laughing.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? NO WAY I'M HAPPY ABOUT THIS" yelled Bit, but both he and Leena blushed.  
  
"Sure, sure whatever I totally believe you, you haven't given us any hints to believe otherwise I'm sure your faces are just normally that red," Brad teased (Yea it's out of character but who cares I felt like teasing them).  
  
"Lets just have dinner," groaned Leena, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Ok," they all said.  
  
*~*~After Dinner~*~*  
  
"Good night," everyone eventually said to everyone else.  
  
"Oh crap," said Bit.  
  
"What?" asked Leena.  
  
"There is only one bed," he moaned.  
  
"What!?" yelled Leena, "I guess I'll have to get it."  
  
"NO"  
  
"YES"  
  
"NO"  
  
"YES"  
  
"NO"  
  
"YES, wait I know how to solve this," said Bit, "It is an ancient way of deciding, passed down through generation."  
  
"What is it?" asked Leena, excited to find out.  
  
"Rock, paper scissors," he cried. Leena did an anime fall over.  
  
"Fine, be ready to be beaten, we'll do it once and only once," she said.  
  
They both yelled, "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS SHOOT!!!"  
  
Bit threw out a rock, well Leena put out scissors.  
  
"Damn it!" she pouted.  
  
She stomped over to the closet and got the extra sheets and made a bed as far away from Bit as possible.  
  
" night," she grunted  
  
"good night," he smirked and turned out the light.  
  
*~*~Later that night~*~*  
  
Leena was laying awake in hear bed.  
  
*I swear I heard someone talking, but Bit is still asleep, there it is again. * She thought when suddenly she heard a voice say "hello precious."  
  
"Wh-who's th-there," she whispered.  
  
"I've been watching you, Leena and I like you a lot, and when I have something I like, I like to take it away, it gives me a certain pleasure, I'll look forward to fighting you sometime," it said and then in a flash of lightning(it was stormy out) she saw a figure at the door, he had black hair, a long black coat and was wearing a gas mask over just his mouth.  
  
"Bit, bit wake up," she said poking him.  
  
"huh, wha, what's going on?" he yawned.  
  
"Bit, can I sleep in the bed?" she asked.  
  
"Huh, fine," he groaned, "so where's your bed again, I guess I'm sleeping there."  
  
"No please stay," she said nearly crying.  
  
"Why is little ba--" he was about to say little baby scared but then he noticed that she was crying and got more serious, " fine," he said scooting over.  
  
"Thanks," she sniffed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Who is this man who broke in their room and scared Leena, like in I can make up my own mind he is based off another anime character (hint he is one of my favorites), what will happen next?  
  
Also if any of you know of any zoids teams, please tell me in a review I can't continue until I know of some. So please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Resting

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, but it is on my christmas list, ok santa?(I also don't own the evil guy)  
  
Author's Note: The few of you that did review and wanted to be in it you will, just not until later when the tournament starts.  
  
*~*~The morning after when we left off~*~*  
  
Leena slowly opened her eyes, what was she doing in the bed she thought to herself. Then she remebered  
  
Bit suddenly started to mumble "I, I love you ....... pancakes."  
  
*You were supposed to say LEENA Bit* and then hit him on the head.  
  
"Ow, what was that for," Bit whined  
  
"Just to wake you up," she smirked.  
  
"Usually when you wake up a person you take your arm of them," laughed Bit.  
  
Leena blushed furiously and pulled her arm, which had been resting on Bit until now, off.  
  
"Hey you guys, get up and get out here we're going to get breakfast," Doc called through the door.  
  
A little bit later they both jumped out the door.  
  
"How'd you sleep?" asked Brad.  
  
* what if Bit tells them I was scared and so I slept in the bed with him* (not like that to all the pervs out there)  
  
"Fine, now lets go get breakfast," Bit said cheerfully.  
  
*~*~At the breakfast table~*~*  
  
"So what do we have today?" asked July.  
  
"Today are the prelims for the tournament, it's a large obstacle course, the best eight teams to finish, go on to the actual tournament," explained Doc.  
  
"How many teams are trying out?" Bit wondered.  
  
"16," said Doc simply.  
  
"Whoa they get rid of half the people!?" gasped Jamie.  
  
"Yep," said Doc.  
  
*~*~Once they had finished breakfast~*~*  
  
"Do we have prelims now?" asked Bit.  
  
"No, we don't have them until 3:00," said Doc, "so until then you've got free time."  
  
"What should we do?" asked Leena.  
  
"We could go find Naomi and Leon," suggested Brad.  
  
"Ok!" said everyone except July who said "Who?"  
  
"Naomi's a friend of ours and Leon's my brother," explained Leena.  
  
*~*~At Naomi and Leon's place~*~*  
  
"You guys there?" Leena yelled through the door.  
  
"Who's there?" yelled back Naomi.  
  
"Leena and co." shouted Leena.  
  
The door swung open.  
  
"Hi guys," said Naomi.  
  
"Hey," said Leon, "Whoa who's she?" pointing to July, *and whats her number* he thought.  
  
"This is July, she's a new mumber on the team," said Bit.  
  
"Cool," said Naomi.  
  
"So what'd ya guys wanna do?" asked Leena  
  
"We could all go see a movie?" said Bit.  
  
"Like what?" said Leena.  
  
"How about Scary Movie 3," said Leon. (A/N looks like a hilarious movie, search for it on google to see the trailer.)  
  
"Ok," they all agreed.  
  
So they got in Naomi's jeep (A/N she has one in this, don't know if she does in show) and drove there. They bought the tickets and went in sitting in this order: Naomi, Brad, Leon, July, Leena, Bit and then Jamie (poor guy doesn't have a girl, I'll just make one of the few people who reviewed for chap. One when I asked for people to be in it to like him.)  
  
Once the movie ended, they all slowly filled out.  
  
"That was great!" said Bit.  
  
"Yea-- oh shit, we only got fifteen minutes till our test, we gotta get back!" said Jamie, checking his watch.  
  
"Then get in," said Naomi, who was already in her jeep.  
  
They all hoped in and drove off.  
  
Author's Note: The next chapter will be about their test, and something bad that happens, involving a member of the Blitz team, an idiot/freak, and a PP7, use your imagination until I get ch.4 out, please review. 


End file.
